


Day 2: Voltron

by GemmaRose



Series: Voltron Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drift Bond, M/M, Mental Link, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the Paladins form Voltron after being reunited, something new happens.</p>
<p>Crossposted from the <a href="https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=19593#cmt19593">Voltron kink meme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Voltron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saj_te_Gyuhyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saj_te_Gyuhyall/gifts).



> All Spanish, Hawaiian, and Japanese has hover-text translations, courtesy of Google Translate. If you spot an error, please tell me so I can fix it.

_¿Alguien más siente eso? No, es un mal momento, voy-_

_Lance get out of my head._

_Ugh, do they never shut up?_

_MOKU!_

_Espere estamos a la deriva? Joder, tengo que pensar in English?_

_Stop thinking at me!_

_Middle of a fight, guys! Save the flirting for later._

_How is this flirting?!_   
_That’s not flirting, cabron!_

_Pidge is right, focus on the fight._

_Makou pono i ka bayard!_

_¡Lo tengo!_   
_Got it!_

_That’s a-_

_GUN SWORD!_   
_imaimashī manga no kendesu._   
_My sword!_   
_Maldita sea, Keith!_   
_So cool!_

_How is this my fault?_

_I called it first!_

_Keith, just_   
_Blow them up!_   
_take out the battleship!_

_Aʻe manawa ua ko kakou huli, Pidge._

_What would mine even make for Voltron?_

_We’ll find out when Green prompts you._

_Entre tú y Keith, podríamos tener un **lightsaber**!_

_Makemake au e ike i ka._   
_What’s that?_   
_Oh hell yes._

_No acabas- Did you live under a rock?!_   
_Seriously?_   
_Wow, that’s sad._

_Mo- vie- date, mo- vie- date._   
_I didn’t watch TV, ok?_   
_Oia e noho la i waho ma ka waena o ka wao nahele, nae._

_Keith, you’re fuckin hopeless._

_I hate all of you. So much._

_No you don’t~_   
_Sore no yō ni kanjiru koto wa arimasen._

“Paladins, are you alright?”

“Just fine, Princess.”

_Ouch! ___  
_¡Ay, mi cabeza! ___  
_Fuck that hurts. ___  
_Ow, headache. ___  
_Agh, zutsū. ___

“Is drifting supposed to make your head hurt?”

_Lance we’re not Jaeger pilots._

_Hunk, have you even been paying attention?_   
_Yes, we are, and Voltron is our Jaeger. Fight me._

_I can’t believe I’m stuck out here with you guys._

“Drifting?”

_Oh man, Allura would love Pac Rim._

_Ke noi aku Mai haawi aku ia ia i kekahi manaʻo, Lance._

_What?_

_No sorprendió, pero todavía estoy decepcionado._

_Lance, anata wa eigo de mōsukoshi kangaete miru koto ga dekimasu ka? We can’t understand you._

“Nothing, just Lance being an idiot.”

_Usted estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, traidor!_

_Lance, please. English?_

_I think we all got the gist of that one, Shiro._

“Al-right? The hangars are open, so as soon as you’re inside we can jump to another system. Zarkon won’t wait to send reinforcements.”

_We could take ‘em._

_But we won’t. Voltron, disband._

”Whoa, it’s so quiet.”

“Maybe it only works while we’re Voltron?”

“I hope so.”

“Hey, having **you** in my head was no picnic.”

“You mean you’ve already reached Synchronisation?”

“Maybe. What’s Synchronisation?”

“Synchronisation is when the Paladins of Voltron achieve perfect harmony, and each becomes able to sense the thoughts and emotions of the others.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Wait, you mean this is gonna be a permanent thing? Like, all the time, outside of Voltron?”

“Well, yes. The previous Paladins took years to achieve full synchronisation, though, so for the time being you may only be able to sense each other while your Lions are connected. But the bond will only strengthen with time and training.”

“Saying it again. I hate all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coding this was quite an adventure. Fun fact, my wordcount on this in Google Docs was over a thousand with all the html and hover-text.


End file.
